


A Brilliant Shade of Red

by MaskedSeeker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, zclass shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedSeeker/pseuds/MaskedSeeker
Summary: During some time spent at the beach an unfortunate incident leads to an embarrassing situation that also leads to a bonding moment and possibly other things. Zclass shipping one shot Ash(Satoshi)/Kiawe(Kaki). Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome. No bashing please.





	

 

A Brilliant Shade of Red

A ZClass Shipping One Shot

 

 

Ash breathed hard as he moved through the water.

His muscles were straining as he tried to catch up to Kiawe rather unsuccessfully but then the older boy had a longer body then him giving him a slight advantage but Ash was nothing if not determined.

Things might have turned out okay were it not for the fact a big wave suddenly whooshed and proceed to swallow Ash under the water for a few moments which was all it took for a disaster to occur.

The inside of his trunks got caught against some coral and as Ash struggled to swim upwards he more or less peeled himself right out of them boxers included.

Ash hit the surface and floated there for a minute before he realized why the water flow around his downstairs area felt different and his face turned a healthy shade of red.

Above him his rowlet circled overhead cooing in worry while Ash tried to desperately to locate his swimsuit or underwear but by that point they had gotten free of the coral and were gone.

Ash looked towards the rock where Kiawe had now reached the rock they were racing towards and was sitting there. Realizing Ash was looking his way Kiawe waved to him not realizing something was wrong.

Ash looked towards the rock then back at the beach uncertain what to do.

Professor Kukui would help no doubt but Sophocles, Mallow, and the others…

Ash shook his head and looked towards Kiawe deciding the embarrassment factor would be less severe with him.

Though it would still be embarrassing to be sure.

Swimming towards Kiawe, Ash moved towards him cover up his lower region with his arms once he got in range while being careful to stay afloat.

Once he was in range Kiawe smiled and said “you’re late slow…” Kiawe trailed off noticing the way Ash was behaving and the way his rowlet flew above him.

Ash’s blush darkened slightly before he lowly said “I’ve… lost my swimsuit and my boxers.”

Kiawe blinked before he looked at Ash for a second and noticed the suddenly viewable bare skin before his face darkened and he looked away swearing under his breath.

After a moment still not looking at him Kiawe said “do you have spare clothes at the beach?”

After a moment Ash said “no. I was hoping you could get Professor Kukui to help.”

Kiawe looked at the beach and in particular their fellow students and felt sympathy for him knowing what would have happened had he returned to the beach like that.

Kiawe looked down at his own body and short white and orange trunks he wore before sighing.

“Ash, here” he said.

Ash looked up at Kiawe just in time to see him begin to push his swim trunks down and Ash’s blush darkened even more as he made a rather uncharacteristic screech at that point.

Kiawe couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped at that before he called out comfortingly “Ash it’s okay you can look I have a second swimsuit on underneath.”

Ash blinked and looked back at Kiawe who was holding his swimsuit out to him and blushing mightily though it was understandable when you saw the brilliant red speedo he had on that contrasted with his body’s skin tone.

“Uh…” Ash said not sure what to say.

Kiawe a blush on his face said “I grew up as kid wearing these okay.” He lightly snapped “and I wear them under my swimsuit even now for situations like yours okay?”

Ash nodded and after a moment said “thank you” before taking the offered shorts.

Carefully taking them while keeping himself partially covered Ash slowly put them and then being careful not to lose these pulled himself out of the water.

Looking at Kiawe and trying hard not to stare said “thanks man.”

After a moment Kiawe managed to get his blush to recede enough and looked at him saying “n-no problem.”

Awkward silence reigned for a moment before Kiawe said “wanna head back now?”

Ash nodded and so the two gingerly made their way back and neither of them

Of course once they got back the others noticed their conditions and called them on it.

After explaining what had happened their reactions were mixed.

Sophocles seemed amused, Professor Kukui was sympathetic, and the girls all seemed to feel vaguely bad and yet their faces were red slightly for some reason.

After a moment Lillie realized something when she looked around.

“Uh Ash where’s rowlet?”

The others looked around and realized that the little bird pokemon was nowhere around.

Then there was a loud cry making everyone jump and look around.

Ash and Kiawe looked around not being able to locate the sound before something else caught their attention.

THUMP!

“LANA!!!” The two cried out to the red faced girl who had feinted onto the sands. Professor Kukui was already tending to her though he had a slight blush on his face for some reason now.

Sophocles though just looked amused at the whole situation.

Mallow was just staring at Kiawe and Ash with a little bit of blood leaking from her nose.

Lillie just stared with her face a bright scarlet.

Ash and Kiawe just stared at the situation blinking not understanding.

But you see when that noise sounded out Ash had jumped right next to Kiawe pushing his back close to Kiawe’s chest and Kiawe for his part had moved his arms to partially encircle Ash.

And well with them dressed the way they were it made for an interesting picture one they didn’t see though.

Then that sound called out again but this time Ash regozined it.

“Rowlet?” He called and looked towards the sound just in time for him to be hit in the face with his soaked swim trunks.

Grabbing them off his face Ash smiled up at his bird pokemon “you found them thanks!”

THUMP! THUMP!

Ash looked at Mallow and Lillie who had feinted in a mild panic.

Sophocles just started cackling.

Ash didn’t really get why till he looked back at a dumbstruck Kiawe who had Ash’s boxers on his head which is where they landed after rowlet tossed them.

As everything went quiet except for Sophocles’ laughter it was hard to decide who’s face had the best red color.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is a drabble I sort of came up with in my head a little while ago and since Scatterbrain wasn't coming to me easily lately though it will eventually so I decided to write this out. I wasn't really certain I wanted to post it considering how short and drabble-ish it is but I've seen others post pieces similar in length and more importantly it's something to put up so here it is. For the record it's something of an alternate scene in the episode the Team Rocket trio got that mareanie So I hope you enjoy the Zclass Shipping piece. I do not own Pokemon. Reviews welcome. No bashing please.


End file.
